Muñeca Rota
by Annis de Leces
Summary: Hasta las estrellas algún día se extinguirán, hay promesas que no duran para siempre. [Leon x D]


**M**u_ñ_**e**c**a** **R**_o_**t**a

One-shot  
----------------------

_Para eViLDoLL_:  
_Por enseñarme más de PSoH  
de lo que yo creí saber **☺**  
Feliz cumpleaños, mi amiga.  
Nos estamos haciendo sabias. _

* * *

Entonces, no podía ser. 

La mirada de D era tranquila, impasible mientras contempló las rosas que Leon había traído para él hacía no mucho más de una semana. Empezaban a lucir marchitas, lo admitía, pero era incapaz de desecharlas con facilidad, siempre esperaba que estuviesen patéticamente muertas.

Si Leon pensara… así.

Lo amó cuando entró por primera vez a su tienda, lo amó, y sólo días de poca comunicación y muchas discusiones infantiles fueron suficientes para sentirse más enamorado. Sonrió con melancolía, el movimiento en sus facciones ocasionó que unas lágrimas inesperadas y súbitas cayeran de sus ojos fugazmente. Fueron dos rayos de luz intensa, dos disparos de luz efímeras que desaparecieron en la tela de su cheongsam.

Cómo amaba al estúpido detective Orcot.

D hizo tantos sacrificios por él, reveló secretos penados de su raza, dio la vida de uno de los seres más queridos para salvar la vida del americano. Para salvar la vida del estúpido detective Orcot, el hombre que amaba.

Sus cejas se arrugaron en una mueca dolorosa, otras lágrimas se apresuraron en caer, y sus labios ya no sonreían con una falsa alegría, melancolía, o lo que fuese que quedase en el corazón que le habían arrancado.

El pétalo de una rosa encorvada cayó fuera del florero. "Oh, es una pena, amada mía," susurró sin moverse del sofá, apretó la taza de té frío (solía estar agradablemente tibio) sobre sus piernas. No se movería, no podía moverse, sólo deseaba esperar… al estúpido detective que tuviera una semana sin regresar.

Estúpido.

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, los pétalos seguían cayendo y el maquillaje oscuro se deslizaba manchando sus mejillas blancas. "Estúpido detective…. Orcot." Siseó, mencionarle comenzaría a resultarle imposible, porque el detective parecía ya no pertenecerle. Había dejado de ser '_su_ querido detective' para convertirse…

La puerta de la tienda se abrió lentamente, iluminando el rostro de D con la luz que entraba de las calles, pero opacándolo con celo en el momento que volvió a cerrarse.

Pudo escuchar los pasos acercarse, pero él no se volvería a verlo, por supuesto que no. Sólo necesitaba oír algo de sus labios.

"Conde D."

D no se inmutó, puso toda su voluntad en no sollozar sonoramente. Él no lo merecía, no todavía. "Siéntese." Dijo¿Cuándo habían vuelto a los formalismos del pasado? En soledad, juntos, eso nunca fue necesario. Tal vez porque con besos se entendían mejor que con palabras contradictorias. D tragó saliva. "Lamento no poder ofrecerle nada, hoy no hay té."

Se sentó en el sofá frente a él, 'tan terriblemente lejos de mí,' pensó. De cualquier manera, no, no lo miraría. Ignoraría su rostro adolorido, su semblante preocupado, lamentándose antes incluso de empezar a conversar. "Conde D, yo…"

D miraba un punto incierto tras Leon; el florero con sus rosas. Cuando concluyera la conversación el suelo quedaría cubierto de pétalos marchitos, exterminados, viejos… muertos. Apretó los dientes reprimiendo un involuntario gemido, cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería que él lo viese llorar, no lo merecía. No deseaba oír sus palabras, si oía lo que… esperaba oír, él simplemente, simplemente él…

'Simplemente yo: moriré de dolor.'

Muñeca china- así solía llamarle él, el estúpido detective Orcot. Le llamó así cuando lo acicalaba con dulzura infinita después de hacer el amor, le había agradado tanto el apelativo afectuoso, pero ahora lo odiaba. Odiaba todo lo que el detective Orcot era, y lo que el detective Orcot había hecho con él. Abrió los ojos, Leon lo observaba adolorido, se le antojaba nervioso e incapaz de encontrar las palabras correctas para iniciar con el fin. El fin de todo.

Situó de inmediato su mirada en la superficie del líquido, el té de varias horas que mantenía la postura plena en la taza. -Muñeca china- Su rostro de muñeca china ahora lucía tan mal, tan dañado. La porcelana se agrietaba y amenazaba con partirse en la sustancia tranquila y amarillenta.

"Yo lo siento mucho, D… yo…"

Ya venía, el estúpido detective Orcot acabaría con todo ya, era una idea esperanzadora. No sabía por cuanto tiempo podría seguir nadando en ese océano de agonía que lo tragaba y lo dejaba salir para volverlo a arrastrar y hacerlo luchar nuevamente. 'Que hable ya, que todo termine.'

"Yo… he decidido casarme con Jill. Tendré una familia con ella. ¡Pero yo nunca dejaré…!"

La taza de té cayó al piso y la muñeca china se hizo mil pedazos.

"Yo nunca dejaré de amarte, muñeca hermosa. Porque eres mía."

_Tell me again  
I want to hear  
Who broke my faith in all these years  
Who lays with you at night  
When I'm here all alone  
Remembering when I was your own _

Apretó los dientes reprimiendo un involuntario gemido, cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería que él lo viese llorar, no lo merecía. No deseaba oír sus palabras, si oía lo que… esperaba oír, él simplemente, simplemente él…

_I close my eyes  
And dream of you and I  
And then I realize  
There's more to love than  
only bitterness and lies _

Lo amó cuando entró por primera vez a su tienda, lo amó…

_I need to understand  
__Why you and I came to an end _

Muñeca china- así solía llamarle él, el estúpido detective Orcot.

_I'd give away my soul  
__To hold you once again  
_And never let this promise end

"Yo seguiré amándole, y eso nada lo podrá cambiar."

'No. Las-muñecas-rotas-no-sirven. Márchese ya, los sueños no existen.'

_I let you go  
I let you fly  
Why do I keep on asking why  
I let you go  
Now that I found  
A way to keep somehow  
More than a broken vow _

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**FIN  
**.-.-.-.-.-.-**_


End file.
